Relic
by Kamzil118
Summary: After the events of Dawn of War III, Farseer Macha finds herself in the home of a human host who just so happens to be different from the rest of the mon-keigh.


Farseer Macha opened her eyes, only to find herself in a room and on a bed. Whatever happened to her, she immediately began to think it was a human trick. As she rose from her bed, still wearing her armor, the Eldar looked to the door across the room and saw it open.

At the doorway, a human was standing there, but his eyes didn't react to her presence. Instead, he was calm about the entire matter. "You're awake." He began. "Before you decide to flay me alive with lightning, I'll explain that you were knocked out and were lucky the Imperial patrols didn't find you."

This human dared to rescue her. She didn't need his help. "Mon-keigh, I can handle things myself."

Unlike the many humans she had came across, his uniform was different. There was no Imperial markings on him, not even the skulls dedicated to their beloved Emperor. "You can argue with me… or you can get out. I'd prefer to be alone in this little underground bunker of mine. The better you leave, the more I can get back to being comfortable in my home."

"What makes you think I you have the means to expel me from your home?" Macha questioned. "You are dealing with someone more powerful than you can comprehend. Know your place."

"I do, but it was lost a long time ago." The strange human added.

"Why did you help me?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Why? Simple. In a dark millennium that knows only war, old habits of the past die hard."

"Tell me, why do you wish to remain here, all by yourself?"

She saw a smirk from his lips. "If I try go up there and meet the Imperials myself, I would be put down. The best I can do is stay quiet until the Imperium gets it shit together, but that will take a long time until then."

"Hiding will do you no good, mon-keigh. The Imperials will find you one way or another." Macha explained to him. "I know your kind, brutish and persistent."

"True, but you don't know everything about humanity." The stranger replied. "I've been hiding from that lot up on the surface for centuries. Not all of us are dimwits." Silence fell over the man as he looked down at the ground. "Still, you should go. My place remains in this place, your weapons are at the bottom of the stairs 'fore you head up."

"You really desire to see me out. Do you?"

He nodded his head. "Indeed."

"Then know this, human. I, Farseer Macha will not forget this."

The human expressed his smile. "It has been a long time since I met your kind and they weren't too keen on smiling. I appreciate your thanks, even when you don't want to say it to a human like me."

"Before I depart from this pitiful home of yours, I do have one question." Macha wondered. "Why do you so wish to remain in this bunker?"

Beside the door, there was a chair and the human took it upon himself to sit in it. "I'm a relic, farseer. A relic of humanity's forgotten pass. The world, now known as Terra, is nothing like the world I used to know."

"You're strange for a human."

"Indeed I am. Though it's better that you leave, those PDF troopers are probably ramping up their patrols."

The farseer nodded her head at his judgement. "Very well… what is your name?"

"My name? A long time since someone asked. Former Captain Monte Durante of the U.S. Army." The human replied.

"I'll leave you be, Captain Durante."

He waved his hand in gesture of farewell. "So long and farewell, Farseer Macha. I wish you luck in the wars to come, you'll need it."

"Likewise." She commented. Then she left the small room she woke up in as the farseer saw her weapons on the staircase on the other side of a long hallway. Whoever this man was, it intrigued her, but the defence for her craftworld took precedence.

* * *

Author's Note: Decided to make a one-shot at a Company of Heroes/40k story. Knowing my previous history on this crossover section, I think a simple piece like this might just be it. Don't expect me to make any more coh/40k content.


End file.
